Weihnachtswünsche
by hoellenwauwau
Summary: ACHTUNG: ABSOLUTER KITSCH! Nur eine kleine StargateWeihnachtsgeschichte, um euch in Stimmung zu bringen g Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review!


_Disclaimer_: Stargate gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern irgendwelchen Leuten mit viel besseren Anwälten...aber zum Glück ist ja bald Weihnachten! *g*  
_Spoilers_: eigentlich nix, außer ein bisschen von 'Solitudes' (der deutsche Titel ist mir grad entfallen)  
_Notes_: Einfach nur eine kleine Weihnachtsfic, ich habe zur Zeit nix besseres zu tun. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wo ich doch eigentlich ein richtiger Weihnachtsmuffel bin. *g* Jedenfalls schon mal _Frohe Weihnachten_ im Voraus!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


//**Weihnachtswünsche**\\

höllenwauwau  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
22. Dezember 2002

Kaum trat Major Samantha Carter aus dem Stargate stockte ihr der Atem. Eine weihnachtlich weiße Landschaft lag vor ihnen, Zentimeter hoher Schnee bedeckte den Boden, die Bäume und die Berggipfel in der Ferne. Alles glitzerte und glänzte unter den zarten Lichtstrahlen, die eine weit entfernte Sonne auf die Planetenoberfläche herunterschickte. Es war einfach ein perfekter Anblick – und doch fühlte Sam, wie Kälte in ihr aufstieg, begleitet von einem Gefühl der Unsicherheit.  
  
Seit dem Tag, an dem sie zusammen mit dem Colonel unfreiwillig in der Antarktis gelandet war, bereitete ihr der Winter Unbehagen. Damals hatten sie nur mit sehr viel Glück vor einem tragischen Ende gerettet werden können. Und jedes Mal fühlte Sam sich an diesen verhängnisvollen Tag erinnert, wenn sie Schnee sah.   
  
Erst als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass der Colonel sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen betrachtete. Er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte und Sam ahnte, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Sie sahen sich schweigend an, doch nach einigen Sekunden wandte Jack den Blick von ihr ab und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.   
  
"Wow. Wenn das nicht das Weihnachtsparadies ist!", rief er erfreut und bedeutete den Anderen, ihm zu folgen.   
  
Sam seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Jack stets seine Gefühle vor den Anderen verbarg, doch ihr gelang es nicht so leicht. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie ihre heimliche Angst überwunden und folgte den anderen, die bereits in eine begeisterte Unterhaltung verwickelt waren, die wenigen Stufen nach unten.   
  
Wie fast immer stand das Stargate auf einem leicht erhöhten Podest inmitten einer Lichtung. Doch anstelle von Bäumen befand sich dieses mal nur eine kahle verschneite Ebene vor ihnen, die bis ins Unendliche zu reichen schien.   
  
Jonas kam ihr in diesem Moment wie ein Kind vor, als er mit großen staunenden Augen hinter dem Colonel herstapfte und das leuchtende Weiß um sich herum betrachtete. Gab es auf seinem Heimatplaneten Schnee? Sam wusste es nicht, vielleicht hatte er auch nur noch nie eine solche Landschaft gesehen. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie eigentlich sehr wenig über ihr neuestes Teammitglied wusste. Sobald sie wieder auf der Erde waren, würde sie das ändern, schwor sie sich. Die Zeit war zu kurz, um solche Gelegenheiten verstreichen zu lassen.   
  
Der Schnee knarrte unter ihren Füßen und als sie einige schneebehangene Bäume passierten, stieg ihr der leichte Duft von Tannennadeln in die Nase. Als Kind hatten sie diesen Duft geliebt. Sie hatte an Weihnachten immer zusammen mit ihrer Mutter den Baum mit großen roten Kugeln geschmückt, duftende Plätzchen gebacken... doch nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter blieb ihr auch diese Freude versagt. Weihnachten war nie wieder so gewesen wie damals.  
  
Die fröhliche Unterhaltung ihrer Freunde driftete an ihr vorbei, als sie sich an ihre Kindheit erinnerte. Sie war ein fröhliches Kind gewesen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Wo nur war diese Fröhlichkeit geblieben? Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal richtig Weihnachten gefeiert hatte...  
  
Zwar bekam sie jedes Jahr eine Einladung von ihrem Bruder Mark, doch wie jedes Jahr hatte sie auch diesmal abgelehnt. Stattdessen stürzte sie sich auf ihre Arbeit und verbrachte die Feiertage in ihrem Labor oder alleine zuhause vor dem Fernseher. Der Colonel hatte sie einmal eingeladen, doch auch das hatte Sam ausgeschlagen. Und auch dieses Jahr würde sie kein Weihnachten feiern. Vermutlich...  
  
Etwas Kaltes riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken und versetzte ihr einen regelrechten Schock. Sie blickte erschrocken auf und entdeckte den Colonel, der einige Meter vor ihr stand und etwas weißes rundes mit seinen Händen formte, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Als sie an sich hinuntersah bemerkte sie noch vereinzelte Schneereste, die an ihrer Jacke klebten.   
  
Sam konnte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das bedeutete Krieg!  
  
Sie bückte sich schnell, nahm eine handvoll Schnee und formte sie geschickt zu einer kleinen festen Kugel. Keine Sekunde später traf eben diese hochentwickelte kleine Bombe ihr Ziel und explodierte – genau in Jacks Gesicht. Sam lachte, als sie seinen erschrockenen Aufschrei hörte, doch dann ging sie schnellstens in Deckung, als eine weitere Kugel an ihrem Ohr vorbeisauste.   
  
Als sie den Colonel weiter mit Schneebällen bombardierte, konnte sie Jonas und Teal'c aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, die das sich entwickelnde Chaos verwirrt betrachteten und sich vermutlich über den Sinn dieses Kleinkrieges wunderten. Sam hatte nicht vor sie ihm Dunkeln darüber zu lassen. Eine weitere Schneekugel verließ ihre Hand und landete zielsicher in Jonas Gesicht. Dieser kippte vor Überraschung nach hinten um und landete mit einem kurzen erschrockenen Ausruf im Schnee. Sam musste bei diesem Anblick einfach loslachen und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Jack sich von hinten an sie heranschlich, einen riesigen Brocken Schnee in den Händen.   
  
Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als der kalte Schnee plötzlich in ihrem Mantelkragen landete und ihren Rücken hinunterrieselte. Sam stolperte nach vorne, verhedderte sich mit ihren Füßen in Jacks Beinen und riss diesen mit sich, als sie auf den Boden kippte. Sie rollten einige Meter weiter und als es ihnen endlich gelang, ihre verhedderten Glieder wieder voneinander zu trennen, lagen sie schnaufend im Schnee und konnten nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.   
  
Teal'c beugte sich über Sam und bedachte sie mit einem teils verwirrten, teils amüsierten Blick. Dann reichte er die Hand und zog sie mit Leichtigkeit nach oben. Jack kämpfte sich ebenfalls auf die Beine und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. Schneeklumpen, die an seiner Jacke klebten, rieselten zu Boden.   
  
"Das hat richtig Spaß gemacht, finden Sie nicht, Carter?", meinte er schließlich und rieb sich die eiskalten Hände. Vielleicht hätte er vorher seine Handschuhe anziehen sollen, aber daran hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht. Doch Sam lachte noch immer. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Jack klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter und folgte Teal'c, der sich zusammen mit Jonas wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte Sam sich endlich wieder beruhigt. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und unterdrückte erfolgreich einen weiteren Lachanfall. Dann packte sie ihre Sache, die sie während der Schneeschlacht verloren hatte, zusammen und folgte den anderen. Ihre trüben Gedanken hatte sie fürs erste vergessen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war schnell dunkel geworden und SG-1 hatte beschlossen für diese Nacht ihr Lager auf einer kleinen von Büschen geschützten Lichtung aufzuschlagen. Die beiden Zelte waren schnell aufgebaut und Teal'c kehrte mit einem kleinen Haufen Feuerholz zurück, das zwar feucht war, aber nach einigen Versuchen doch Feuer fing und nun leise vor sich hinknisterte. Sam saß zusammen mit ihren Freunden am Feuer und wärmte ihre gefrorenen Glieder.   
  
O'Neill reichte ihr eine dampfende Tasse von der ein wohltuender Geruch ausging. "Was ist das?", fragte Sam, als sie die Tasse mit ihren kalten Fingern umschloss und den Duft tief einatmete. Sie nippte vorsichtig am Rand ihres Bechers. Die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit war süß und schmeckte nach frischem Glühwein. "Das ist ja köstlich!", meinte sie schließlich.   
  
Jack lächelte. "Ein Geheimrezept meiner Großmutter. Aber verraten Sie's nicht dem General, da ist nämlich ein gehöriger Schuss Rum mit drin." Er grinste breit, als er Teal'cs Gesicht sah. "Keine Angst Teal'c, für dich hab ich extra Kinderpunsch mitgenommen." Sam musste schon wieder lachen und auch Jonas kicherte leise. Teal'c bedachte Jack mit einem strengen Blick, nahm dann aber doch dankbar die heiße Tasse entgegen.   
  
"Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen, Glühwein mitzunehmen?", fragte Sam und nahm einen weiter Schluck von dem köstlichen Gebräu. Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon viel wohler und kalt war ihr auch nicht mehr. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Als ich die Bilder von der Sonde gesehen habe, musste ich einfach daran denken, dass bald Weihnachten ist. Und da ich dieses Jahr noch keine Zeit hatte, auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen, habe ich eben eine Flasche mitgenommen." Plötzlich grinste er wieder. "Ich war schon als Kind ganz verrückt nach dem Zeug, auch wenn meine Mutter immer Angst hatte, dass zu viel Alkohol drin ist." Er lachte erneut. "Darum war ich auch immer ein sehr, sehr fröhliches Kind an Weihnachten!"   
  
Sam lachte. Sie hatte den Colonel schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen gesehen, und es machte ihr Freude ihn so zu erleben. Augenblicke wie diese waren selten geworden in letzter Zeit. Und in diesem Augenblick realisierte sie, dass Jack sich genauso einsam fühlen musste wie sie selbst. Er hatte seine Familie verloren, Daniel war ebenfalls fort...   
  
Sie betrachtete Jack nachdenklich, als er lachend versuchte, Teal'c und Jonas zu erklären, wer genau der Weihnachtsmann war. "Hey Sam!", riss er sie plötzlich – wiedereinmal – aus ihren Gedanken. Hatte er sie gerade Sam genannt? Sie schaute erstaunt auf.   
  
"Sie sind viel besser in diesen Dingen als ich. Bestimmt können Sie Teal'c erklären, wie der Weihnachtsmann es in nur einer Nacht schafft, sechs Milliarden Menschen zu beschenken." Sam lachte erneut, als Teal'c sie erwartungsvoll ansah und tatsächlich eine ernsthafte Antwort erwartete. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam hatte sich bereiterklärt, die erste Nachtwache zu übernehmen. Sie saß mit einer frisch aufgefüllten Tasse Glühwein am prasselnden Feuer, während ihre Freunde sich in ihre Schlafsäcke verkrochen. Es war sogar noch kälter geworden, doch Dank des Rums erschien es ihr ziemlich warm. Allerdings zweifelte sie auch ernsthaft daran, dass sie nach dieser zweiten Tasse noch eine große Hilfe sein würde, sollten sie tatsächlich angegriffen werden. Doch auch für diesen Gedanken war ihre Stimmung zu gut, was wohl eindeutig am Alkohol lag, da sie noch vor wenigen Stunden nichts als trübe Gedanken gehabt hatte.   
  
Irgendwo in der Ferne heulte ein einsamer Wolf und Sam fühlte sich wie in einem Film. Sie starrte in den sternenbehangenen Himmel und betrachtete den Mond, der mit seinem blassen weißen Licht die Gegend um sie herum in eine fremde Welt verwandelte. Der Schnee glitzerte silbern und ein sanfter Wind strich über die Ebene.   
  
Ein Blitzen am Himmel erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie beobachtete eine Sternschnuppe, die durch das Lichtermeer raste, bis sie schließlich irgendwo weit über Sam verglühte. "Wünsch dir was...", flüsterte Sam leise und musste lächeln. Vielleicht...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
24. Dezember 2002

Sam musste noch immer an ihre letzte Mission denken, als sie in ihrem Labor saß und einige Bodenproben untersuchte. Jack hatte den Planeten 'Winter Wonderland' getauft und Sam fand diese Bezeichnung sehr passend. Sie hatten keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt, dafür aber jede Menge Spaß. Sam seufzte. Warum mussten Tage wie diese nur immer so schnell vorübergehen?   
  
Heute war Weihnachten und sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie machen sollte. Niemand außer ihr und dem Notfallpersonal befand sich noch auf dem Stützpunkt, selbst Jonas hatte eine Ausgangserlaubnis bekommen, doch Sam konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, nach Hause zu gehen. Nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsbaum hatte sie aufgestellt. Sie hatte versucht es auf den Zeitmangel und ihre Arbeit zu schieben, doch sie wusste, dass es nur an der Tatsache lag, dass sie absolut keinen Weihnachtsbaum haben wollte. Andererseits...warum fiel es ihr dann auf, dass sie keinen hatte? Sam seufzte erneut und verdrängte den Gedanken so gut es ging.   
  
Sam erhob sich schließlich und ging durch die vereinsamten Gänge zur Kantine. Ein Kaffee würde ihr jetzt gut tun, jedenfalls redete sie sich das ein. Als sie den Plastikbecher aus dem Automaten nahm und an die Lippen setzte und den ersten Schluck machte, musste sie wieder an diesen herrlichen Glühwein denken. Plötzlich schmeckte auch der Kaffee nicht mehr gut.   
  
Sam stellte den Becher zur Seite und entschloss sich schließlich, doch nach Hause zu fahren. Hier in der Basis herumzusitzen, während alle anderen feierten, konnte auch nicht der Sinn von Weihnachten sein. Langsam machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Labor um ihre Jacke und den Autoschlüssel zu holen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, dieses Jahr hatte sie sich an Weihnachten selbst übertroffen. Dieser Gedanke schoss Sam in den Kopf, als sie aus dem Auto stieg und ihr Haus betrachtete, das als einziges keinerlei Weihnachtsbeleuchtung aufwies. Irgendwie wirkte es einsam und verloren im Lichtermeer, das um sie herum herrschte.   
  
Im letzten Jahr hatte sie wenigstens noch ein paar Lichter in den Fenstern gehabt, doch dieses Jahr war alles dunkel. Sie kramte den Schlüssel heraus und öffnete die Tür. Auch drinnen war es stockfinster und kalt. Sie hatte wohl auch noch vergessen die Heizung diesen Morgen anzudrehen. Fabelhafte Voraussetzungen für einen Abend vor dem Fernseher!  
  
Sam ging in die Küche, setzte einen Kaffee auf und warf ihren Mantel über einen Stuhl. Dann drehte sie die Heizung auf die höchste Stufe und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Ein Blick in die Programmzeitschrift sagte ihr, dass sie sich wohl lieber eine extra Packung Taschentücher bereitlegen sollte, denn es standen nur typische Weihnachtsfilme mit Tränengarantie auf dem Programm. Was passte besser zu ihrer sowieso schon depressiven Stimmung?   
  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel, als der Kaffee endlich fertig war und Sam machte es sich auf dem breiten Sessel gemütlich. Es war gerade einmal sieben Uhr am Abend, es galt also noch ziemlich viel Zeit totzuschlagen, bevor sie Weihnachten auch für dieses Jahr abhacken konnte...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das Telefon riss Sam plötzlich aus ihrem leichten Schlummer. Sie schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und sah sich etwas desorientiert in ihrem Wohnzimmer um. Der Fernseher lief noch immer und die Uhr zeigte knapp zehn Uhr vorbei. Wer sollte sie jetzt noch anrufen? Ihr Bruder Mark wusste nicht, dass sie zuhause war und sonst hatte sie keine Verwandten, die sich an Weihnachten melden würden.   
  
Beim dritten Klingeln stand sie schließlich auf und hob den Hörer ab. "Hallo?", meldete sie sich etwas verwirrt. General Hammonds Stimme drang aus dem Telefon. "Guten Abend, Major Carter. Frohe Weihnachten!", meinte er fröhlich. Sam stotterte ebenfalls ein "Frohe Weihnachten...Sir." und wusste nicht, was dieser Anruf zu bedeuten hatte.   
  
"Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht gerade?", erkundigte sich Hammond schließlich. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Im Hintergrund konnte Sam Kinderstimmen hören. Vermutlich hatte Hammond seine Enkelkinder zu Besuch. Aber warum rief er ausgerechnet bei ihr an? Doch bestimmt nicht nur, um ihr ein frohes Fest zu wünschen.   
  
"Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?", fragte Sam verwundert. "Wie soll ich sagen...es ist mir außerordentlich peinlich, wissen Sie...vor allem, weil heute Weihnachten ist..." "Was ist es, Sir?", unterbrach ihn Sam, als es ihr zu viel wurde. "Diese Bodenproben, die Sie von PX358Y" – 'Winter Wonderland', dachte Sam lächelnd – "mitgebracht haben...ich bräuchte die Ergebnisse leider schon morgen..."   
  
Fabelhaft, dachte Sam. Und das an Weihnachten... warum kümmerte sie das überhaupt? Sie war doch sowieso vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. "Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie das vielleicht noch heute erledigen könnten? Ich weiß es ist etwas spät dafür und..." "Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", versicherte Sam schnell. Wieder ein Weihnachten im Labor. Das wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit!  
  
"Sie wissen gar nicht, wie dankbar ich Ihnen bin.", versicherte ihr Hammond. Nach einigen weiteren Worten verabschiedete er sich und Sam hörte das Klacken in der Leitung, als er auflegte. Sie seufzte und dachte bereits an die hochinteressanten Bodenproben, die noch in ihrem Labor lagen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das Stargate-Center war genauso leer und trostlos wie sie es verlassen hatte. Die Notbeleuchtung spendete nur schwaches rötliches Licht, als sie den Gang hinunterging. Sie bog langsam um eine Ecke und stieß plötzlich gegen ein Hindernis. Als sie nach oben sah, blickte sie in Jack O'Neills braune Augen.   
  
"Oh, Entschuldigung Sir.", meinte sie überrascht und wich zurück. "Was tun Sie hier?", war ihr erster Gedanke, den sie auch laut aussprach. "Das könnte ich Sie genauso fragen, Carter.", meinte O'Neill grinsend. "General Hammond hat mich gebeten, die Bodenproben...", begann Carter, wurde jedoch von Jack unterbrochen, der sie an die Hand nahm und mit sich zog. "Ach, vergessen Sie die Bodenproben. Das war nur ein kleiner Trick um Sie hierher zu bekommen. Der General hat mir noch einen Gefallen geschuldet.", meinte Jack lachend.   
  
Sam ließ sich von ihm mitziehen und dachte gar nicht daran, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Ein Trick? Aber warum...?" Wiedereinmal war sie verwirrt. Was hatte das denn nun alles zu bedeuten? "Keine Sorge, das sehen Sie schon früh genug.", versicherte ihr Jack. Sam erkannte, dass sie sich auf dem Weg zur Kantine befanden und beschloss, sich einfach überraschen zu lassen.   
  
Endlich dort angekommen, stieß Jack die Tür auf und führte Sam hinein. Diese blieb überrascht stehen und traute ihren Augen kaum.   
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum, festlich mit roten und silbernen Kugeln und Strohsternen geschmückt. Die Lichterkette brannte und ein regelrechtes Leuchten ging von dem kleinen Baum aus. Auf den einzelnen Tischen flackerten Kerzen, ansonsten gab es kein Licht im Raum.   
  
Teal'c und Jonas saßen an einem der Tische, der mit Gläsern, Flaschen, Schüsseln und anderen Dingen gedeckt war und betrachteten den Baum voller Bewunderung. Jonas warf Sam zur Begrüßung ein Lächeln zu, als diese von Jack zum Tisch geführt wurde. Benommen ließ sie sich in einem der Stühle nieder und Jack reichte ihr ein Glas Rotwein.   
  
"Was...", begann sie, wurde jedoch abermals von Jack unterbrochen. "Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte dieser und schenkte ihr sein berühmtes Lächeln. "Es ist...wundervoll.", brachte Sam leise heraus. Sie war noch immer wie betäubt und konnte nicht aufhören, den glitzernden und leuchtenden Baum anzustarren. Jonas und Teal'c zeigten sich ebenfalls begeistert.   
  
"Das freut mich.", meinte Jack und Sam wusste, auch ohne ihn anzusehen, dass er zufrieden lächelte. "Wisst ihr...da keiner von uns Weihnachten so richtig genießen kann, dachte ich mir es wäre doch schön, wenn wir diesen Tag zusammen feiern könnten.", erklärte er schließlich. Sam fragte sich, warum sie nicht auch auf diese Idee gekommen war.   
  
Es war doch tatsächlich das Naheliegendste. Jack und sie selbst hatten keinen Grund an Weihnachten fröhlich zu sein, Teal'c wusste nicht einmal, was Weihnachten war und auch Jonas war von seiner Heimatwelt abgeschnitten und Sam wusste nicht einmal, ob sie ein ähnliches Fest feierten. Jeder von ihnen war an Weihnachten einsam und verloren, und dabei waren sie die einzige Familie, die sie hatten. Und doch hatten sie nie zusammen gefeiert. Zum Glück konnten sie das nun nachholen.  
  
Sam wandte sich mit einem Leuchten in den Augen den anderen zu und strahlte jeden der Reihe nach an. Sie hob ihr Glas und meinte: "Auf unsere Familie." Gläser klirrten, als sie gemeinsam anstießen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack hatte warmes Essen, Kuchen und Plätzchen besorgt. Und auch wenn Chinesisch nicht wirklich zu Weihnachten passte, störte das Keinen. Alle hatten Spaß und lachten und unterhielten sich über alle möglichen Sachen. Jonas erzählte ihnen von einem Fest auf seinem Heimatplaneten, das wirklich Ähnlichkeiten mit Weihnachten hatte und auch Teal'c erzählte ihnen Dinge über Chulak, die sie noch nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatten.   
  
Sam erzählte von ihrer Mutter, und auch wenn es Anfangs weh tat, so fühlte sie sich danach doch viel besser, nun, da ihre Freunde davon wusste. Vielleicht würde Weihnachten nie wieder so trostlos werden wie in den vergangenen Jahren. Jack erzählte ihnen Geschichten von seinem Sohn Charlie, der Weihnachten über alles geliebt hatte. Jeder schüttete auf irgendeine Art und Weise seine Seele aus und schließlich saßen sie still um den Baum herum und genossen einfach nur die Gesellschaft der Anderen.   
  
Nach einer Weile stand Jack auf und kam mit drei kleinen Päckchen zurück, die er an Sam, Teal'c und Jonas verteilte. Sam betrachtete verwundert das viereckige, in rotes Papier eingewickelte Geschenk. Teal'c sah seines nur verständnislos an und auch Jonas schien nicht zu wissen, was er damit anfangen sollte. Jack verdrehte die Augen. "Nun packt es schon endlich aus.", meinte er schließlich.   
  
Jonas öffnete das Papier und darunter kam ein kleines Buch zum Vorschein. "1001 Weihnachtsgeschichte", las er laut vor und grinste dann. "Danke Jack.", meinte er gerührt und schlug die erste Seite auf. Wenige Sekunden später war er bereits in die erste Geschichte vertieft.   
  
Teal'c machte es ihm nach und betrachtete den kleinen Weihnachtsmann, den er aus der Verpackung zog. Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, während er das kleine Stoffmännchen hin und her drehte. Bevor er fragen konnte, beugte sich Jack zu ihm und betätigte einen kleinen Knopf. Sofort begann der Weihnachtsmann, sich zu bewegen und 'O Tannenbaum' zu singen. Sam musste lachen, als sie Teal'cs entsetztes Gesicht sah. Er betrachtete das elektronische Wunder neugierig und nickte Jack schließlich dankend zu.   
  
Dieser war damit vollauf zufrieden und wandte sich schließlich an Sam. "Was ist, wollen Sie es nicht aufmachen?" Sam sah das Päckchen unentschlossen an. Schließlich begann sie vorsichtig, das Papier zu lösen. Ein kleiner Karton war darin verpackt, an dem ein Kärtchen hing. Darauf war mit Jacks typischer Handschrift ein 'Zur Erinnerung, Jack' gekritzelt.   
  
Sam öffnete den Karton und zog eine in weißes Seidenpapier eingewickelte Halbkugel heraus. Darunter befand sich eine Glashalbkugel in der sich ein kleines Lagerfeuer befand, um das vier winzige Gestalten im glitzernden Schnee saßen. Sam drehte die Kugel vorsichtig und feine weiße Schneeflocken rieselten auf die vier Gestalten nieder.   
  
"Jack, das ist einfach...ich habe gar nichts für dich!", unterbrach sie sich plötzlich selbst. Jack grinste sie nur an. "Das macht nichts. Es reicht schon, die glücklich zu sehen.", meinte er schließlich. Sam spürte, wie vereinzelte Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterrannen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so überwältigt war sie.   
  
Schließlich schlang sie die Arme um Jacks Hals und umarmte ihn fest. "Danke, Jack...", flüsterte sie leise, während noch immer Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten. Plötzlich musste sie lächeln, als sie an die Sternschnuppe im 'Winter Wonderland' dachte.   
  
Weihnachtswünsche wurden wahr. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, endlich geschafft. *g* Diese kleine Geschichte ist mir heute einfach so eingefallen, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch allen! Bitte schreibt doch ein klitzekleines Review, damit auch meine Weihnachtswünsche wahr werden! *g*


End file.
